


Goodbye to a world

by FernShaw



Series: A place to be [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Basically the girls just can't say goodbye to each other zfziezef), Comfort/Angst, F/F, Fluff, Honestly I'm bad at tags but this fic is very hard to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: It is time for Hornet to leave pharloom for good. Her job is done here, and she will never come back.And so, Lace comes to say farewell.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Series: A place to be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805869
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Goodbye to a world

That was it, the kingdom was collapsing. Hornet made it out alive of that cursed land. Pharloom. 

She knew too well that place wouldn't welcome her, and she had no regrets saying goodbye to it. The cult was now defeated. Everyone slowly regained their minds. And that was the moment for Hornet to flee, low or never. 

She looked one last time at the battle's last scene. A shattered ground, a gigantic puppet, a dead body, and probably lots of regrets. The cult thought that Hornet was weak enough to be contained. They were fools. Too bad for them.

She threw her needle to one of the edges of the ancient building she was fighting in, and flew until she grabbed the wall to get herself outside. She was free. She wouldn't come back. Ever. 

Ever ...

Weirdly enough, that thought hurt. Hornet hated this place. With all of her heart. She wouldn't even think of coming back after everything would be fixed. Theses memories would probably haunt her little body for the rest of her life, having to fight once again against gods to survive. But she would definitely miss the people she let here. 

Shakra was a good person. A fierce yet gentle warrior, that always gave Hornet good advices. Hornet hoped she would get out of Pharloom once her mission completed, so perhaps they would meet again.

Luvio was ... An idiot. Yet a lovable idiot's she learned a lot from their fights. Seeing him always so confident and goofy made the spider cheer up more than once, even if she would rather stab herself than admit it. 

The ant queen was a good teacher she would never forget. Her kindness was the most unexpected thing Hornet has to face. She reminded her of her own mother. A brave mother, proud of her children yet not gullible to the point of not seeing their weaknesses. Hornet would have preferred to be able to hug her, just once more. 

Seth, Sherma, Forge daughter and her apprentice ... She would never be able to forget anyone. 

But there was someone that she would regret leaving behind more than everyone else. 

"Hello, little spider."

The Weaver looked around only to notice that a white bug was standing on the ground outside of the battle area. She grabbed her needle and once again flew through the air to get next to that person. She stepped in, shivering, trying to forget about the fact that she would never be able to see that grin ever again. 

"You helped me, didn't you ? I saw you near the creature. You were cutting the silk fibers that maintained it alive."

"Perhaps. Your eyes might have seen things that were unrealistic, but who knows ?"

Hornet clenched her teeth. Of course Lace was never going to admit she helped her. It hurt. She wanted to thank Lace properly, at least for once. 

"So I'm guessing you'll leave this cursed place soon, huh ?"

"I will. Right now. I have nothing to do in this place, and I do not want what's left of the cult to try to capture me once again."

"So... This is a farewell."

"Yes. I do not intend to come back in this place."

Hornet shivered, annoyed. She wanted to say it. Anything. Anything could have been good. "I'm happy that I've been able to meet you." Or "I hope you will have a nice future." Or even a simple "I love you."

But nothing. Hornet could just stare at the ground and think. Everything was going to end like that. Their whole relationship was special from the start. She never knew if she could trust Lace or not.  
But knew now. And it was too late. 

But while staring at the ground, Hornet saw something slowly dripping on the ground. Rain, in this place ? Impossible. Unless ... 

She lift her head up only to discover that Lace was in fact crying. 

"I'm just ... So glad I was wrong. You did it. You liberated your family and were able to get out of this hell. I'm sorry I tried to end you without letting you even try. I'm happy. I'm happy you're still here. Alive."

Hornet felt her heart squeezing, tears already coming into her eyes. Lace barely shown emotions. She was flirty, yes. Malicious, yes. But seeing her true intentions was always ... Rare. And this ? This was the true face of Lace. Hornet had no idea of how to act nor what to say. She was just paralyzed, stuck with an overwhelming new emotion. 

"I know, you might not believe it but ... I'll miss you, little spider. Truly. I never met any bug that I appreciated to te point that I might think of leaving my duty. But ... I'm happy as long as you will be. So you little spider shall return to your kingdom, and shall never annoy you with my voice again. Farewell, dear Hornet. I shall pray for your journey to be a peaceful one."

The white bug did quite a splendid bow, smiled, turned around and slowly walked back into Pharloom. That smile was a fake one. Both knew it, but Lace had too much pride to give up her facade. Yet, she still stopped when she felt something grabbing her arm. She slowly turned around to discover that she was the only one crying in such moment. 

"Lace please, I ... I can't just let you leave like that. I can't, I won't, I will not accept it. You're just ... Too much for me ..."

Lace, still very confused about what was happening and what was her head yelling to do, tried to mumble something as coherent as possible.

"Little spider, I ... You ... I'm not... We ..."

"You said you were thinking of being off-duty, r-right ? There's no reason left for you to stay here. Y-you know, I've liberated each and every Weaver there was here. We live in group, so there is no possible way that they might get capture again."

Yes. Weaver lived in very close tribes. They were very attached to the ones they fought with, and learned with. But Hornet grew up alone. And she needed someone. 

"Yes, that is the case, spider. Yet, I do not see your point. My duty is never to be completed. I am here to help the ones in need, no matter the species. The spiders are safe, yet there are still people in need."

Hornet knew this was her chance. This was now or never. She took a deep breath and focused.

"My point is, I want you to come with me. Pharloom is not the only place in danger, my home needs a person to protect them. I know this is a broken kingdom, and there's not as many pretty things as in Pharloom, and perhaps a lot less inhabitants. But this is my home. And as broken as it is, I think it deserves to be preserved."

"Hornet I ... Why me ? There's plenty of bugs to help there. You, I am sure, are already doing a wonderful job !"

Hornet grunted in frustration, but did her best to remain calm. Her only chance, she reminded herself. No going backs. 

"Lace, I don't want any person. I want you. I can't just leave you here. I want you by my side, I want you to come with me and stay with me in Hallownest. I want you only, because I truly appreciate your presence and ... That's probably the only thing I can't leave in Pharloom."

Lace started to blush, slowly bringing her hand to her face. Horner couldn't help but shiver. She was nervous. Was she even convincing ? Was Lace even considering her offer ? Hallownest was well known throughout the kingdoms. She knew its reputation wasn't something she could be proud of. 

The white bug smiled, grabbed Hornet's hand and started whining. 

"Oh no, the spider has captured me ! How how sad, such fate for a poor little fencer, to become prisoner of such cruel creature ... I guess I am complied to follow her orders. To Hallownest the poor little morcel shall be brought by force."

Hornet's tension suddenly disapeared, replaced by chuckles. 

"So is that a yes ?"

"I don't know, I am only a mere prisoner. It is not up for me to decide my fate, isn't it ? Such cruel world ... It seems that the spider will take something out of Pharloom, fair trade for her kidnapping."

Hornet simply holded the fencer's hand, a big smile on her face. 

"Let's go ... Shall we ?"

"It seems that this would be the logic following or events, yes."

And so the two bugs walked off from a cursed kingdom to a desolate land.


End file.
